Power connectors are used as connective interfaces in various power delivery systems. For assuring secure contact between two power connectors, these two power connectors have respective mechanical fastening elements for fixing the conductors within the power input sides of the power connectors.
FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view illustrating a modular power connector according to the prior art. The modular power connector 10 comprises an insulation main body 101, a first conducting terminal 103, a second conducting terminal 104, a first conducting pin (not shown), a second conducting pin 105 and two power wires 106. A receptacle 102 is disposed within the insulation main body 101 for accommodating the first conducting terminal 103 and the second conducting terminal 104. The first conducting terminal 103 and the second conducting terminal 104 penetrate through corresponding holes (not shown), which are formed in the backside of the insulation main body 101. The first conducting terminal 103 and the second conducting terminal 104 are respectively coupled with the first conducting pin and the second conducting pin 105 by a welding means or a riveting means. In addition, one of the two power wires 106 has a first end connected to the first conducting pin and a second end connected to an internal circuit board (not shown) of the electronic device. The other of the two power wires 106 has a first end connected to the second conducting pin 106 and a second end connected to the internal circuit board of the electronic device. As such, the modular power connector 10 could be electrically connected with the internal circuit board of the electronic device.
FIG. 1B is a schematic perspective view illustrating the second conducting pin of the modular power connector as shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1B, the second conducting pin 105 comprises an opening 1051, a perforation 1052 and a wire-securing part 1053. The second conducting pin 105 is aligned with a corresponding hole of the backside of the insulation main body 101. Through the hole and the opening 1051, the second conducting terminal 104 is coupled with the second conducting pin 105 by welding or riveting. A bare part 1061 at the first end of the power wire 106 is penetrated through the perforation 1052 of the second conducting pin 105, and then wrapped around the wire-securing part 1053 for at least one turn (see FIG. 1C). Then, solder paste 107 is applied on the bare part 1061 of the power wire 106, so that the bare part 1061 of the power wire 106 is fastened onto the wire-securing part 1053 by welding (see FIG. 1D).
Although the connection between the power wire 106 and the second conducting pin 105 meets the electrical safety regulation, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the power wire 106 is mechanically fastened onto the second conducting pin 105 after the bare part 1061 of the power wire 106 is penetrated through the perforation 1052 of the second conducting pin 105 and wrapped around the wire-securing part 1053. Since the power wire 106 and the second conducting pin 105 are very small in sizes, it is difficult to penetrate the power wire 106 through the perforation 1052 and wrap the power wire 106 around the wire-securing part 1053 at the lateral side of the insulation main body 101. Under this circumstance, the assembling process of the power connector is troublesome and the throughput thereof is undesired.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a modular power connector so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered in the prior art.